Une histoire d'amour
by im.random.cuz.im.kewl.that.way
Summary: What shocking discovery leads Ichigo to heartbreak? And now that she's realised her feelings for a certain chocolatier? How can she have her happy ending with him? Dedicated to Yemi Hikari!


Vikki: *surprisingly elegant coughing* I'm sorry about that, please excuse me! I am sick, with a cold. (maybe it was from sleeping on that giant rock after school...)

I'm sorry I couldn't update my other stories, I'm trying to find a different plot for each boy (ma vie...) and something special at the dance (une danse...). I just wanted to make a one shot during my time of uselessness.

Fan girls: Oh no! Vikki-sama is sick!

Vikki: *thoughts* why do I even bother putting them there..? *speech* Its only a one shot, I'm losing my will to do anything... And exams are coming up... *thoughts* I'll just study the class before all the exams...

*speech* Oh the agony!!!! I can't own Yumeiro patissiere or any other major brand, as I am lifeless and cannot manage an entire company. I like to put down the character I hate the most, the villain in my stories or, in this case, Mikimoto Yui.

The characters are OOC, they seem more mature, especially Ichigo. She may be OOC because feelings of love have changed her, love can change people drastically, after all, love knows no boundaries!

A special thanks to Yemi Hikari or pointing out flaws. Please enjoy my latest story! *weak smile mixed with pleading look*

* * *

Une histoire d'amour

A Love Story

-----Ichigo POV-----

Why do I love him? I let out a sigh. I love Kashino. I only realized recently, but I loved him for a long time, my feelings are strong. It's painful, though, he doesn't love me. He's always telling me I'm no good at making sweets, but he's only trying to help me, I know that, yet the way he does it still upsets me...

I walked out if my room, trying to cheer myself up, only managing to smile a bit.. "Morning, Rumi-chan!" I greeted with a small smile I had managed to form.

"Oh, Ichigo-chan! You got up pretty early for a Sunday morning!" she replied with a vibrant smile of her own.

She's as cheerful as always, that's why I like her so much, always being able to find a bright side. She really is amazing!

"I'm sure Kashino-kun is in the baking hall right about now." she informed me, still smiling her trademark smile. I might as well go see him; maybe he'll open up to me, I want to learn more about him.

"Thanks, Rumi-chan!" I replied with a wave as I swiftly (and miraculously without tripping) jogged out to the front of the school.

I looked for a split second and stood frozen behind a tree. What I saw created pain in my heart, my chest tightned as I thought. Kashino was with another girl, it was too much to take at once. He has a girlfriend, those words echoed in my head. Maybe she's actually his sister or something.

No, she can't be... She had long black hair and dark eyes. She couldn't be his sister. What am I doing? I'm making up lies, trying to delude myself into thinking things that aren't true. Get a hold if yourself, Ichigo. You can't cry, don't! In the end, I couldn't hold it in, tears that were on the verge of slipping, fell.

I ran away, in fear that someone would see me. Stop crying, Ichigo, stop! I ran back to the room where Rumi-chan was as fast as I could, my heart shattering.

"Ichigo-chan! What happened?" asked Rumi-chan with a concerned look on her face, rushing towards me.

"Nothing, I just got something in my eye." I said, and then I rubbed my eye. "There, I'm okay now!" I continued with a really weak smile.

"Ichigo-chan, tell me when you're ready, don't keep sad feelings to yourself." Rumi-chan said looking at me with hurt eyes.

This warmed my heart, Rumi-chan cared for me, she's like a sister to me. I was happy, for a moment, she is a kind person. "Thanks, Rumi-chan, but right now, I'll try to handle things out on my own." I said, very grateful to her. She is one of the few people I can talk to without being ridiculed or ignored. I walked over to my bed while wiping the droplets of water slipping down my face and lied down.

"I'll just sleep on it for now." those were the last words I said before I was entranced in the sandman's spell.

-----Sometime around 5:00-----

I got up and I yawned while stretching my arms. How refreshing! I guess I'll take a walk, I still have roughly an hour before dinner, anyway.

I changed into new clothes when I noticed how wrinkled my current clothes were and opened the door, which creaked lightly. I closed it softly, careful not to disturb the others in the dorm and I walked into the woods.

Yes, the woods, the same woods I got lost in, tricked by the other girls. I came more and more often, so now I know the place inside out! I wandered around blindly when I suddenly heard voices. One of them sounded like Kashino! And the other one? I turned to my left, where it was coming from, and found Kashino and Chocolat.

I _**would**_ have Vanilla with me if she wasn't off in the sweets kingdom with the other two sweets spirits. I ran toward them, only to result in tripping over a tree's roots. "itai..." I mumbled as I said up, rubbing my head.

"God, Amano, can't you even walk down a path?" Kashino asked, full of sarcasm. He held out a hand for me to grab. I looked up, he is nice sometimes. Why does he do this? He's so nice sometines. I took his hand, suddenly remembering that other girl, his girlfriend. I felt a pain in my chest and clear crystal tears spilled.

"O-oi! What's wrong with you now?!" he asked, surprised and not knowing why to do as he stared at me with wide eyes and his hands in the air.

"Why? Why do you help me? It's so painful, it only makes me love you more, while knowing you don't love me back." I managed to sputter out, my tears slowly ran down my cheeks. I said it, why won't I give up? I want him to tell me face to face. Can he return these feelings of mine?

"A-amano..." he uttered genuinely shocked.

"It's okay... you... don't have to answer me right now..." I said as I looked up at him slowly. "Just please, think about it first."

I wiped my tears and slowly got to my feet as I turned and left slowly, leaving him shocked. I did it... I told him how I feel, I told him the feelings I had, locked inside my heart, only...

Now what..?

-----Normal POV-----

Kashino was surprised and stood where Ichigo had left him. He thought carefully to himself, replaying the preceding events in his head.

'She is in love with me, what about me? What do I feel? My feelings are all jumbled, what am I to do? It's too confusing...' He slowly looked down at his hands, the hands that touched the very girl who caught his eye for the first time, the girl who he acknowledged, the girl who he constantly angered him, the girl who just confessed to him, the girl named Amano Ichigo.

He continued to think about her, thoughts of her flooded his mind, things like how she tries her best, how she made cake, the way she smiled.

"Makoto- kun!" a sugar-coated voice called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. You could clearly tell that she was trying way too hard. Kashino snapped out of his trance as he turned around with a stoic face, leaning more to irritated.

"Yui-san, I understand that you ate my sister's former friend, but please, I also have my personal duties other than entertaining you while your family is away in Europe." he said, with a voice so cold that squirrels nearby were shivering.

"Aaw, Makoto-kun, don't be so cold, you're obviously not busy, so spend some time with me." the raven haired girl answered, pleading with her eyes. Puppy dog eyes to be exact, but sometimes, your face isn't built for that kind of thing, like now. Not that she wasn't beautiful (in a sick, twisted way), but it was nearly impossible to have _**that**_ much plastic surgery and still make face like that.

"Just leave me alone, the only actual relation we have with each other is the fact that the Mikimotos supply products for the Kashino hospital. Clearly you don't have any reason to follow me around." Kashino finished as he stalked off, annoyed at two things; Yui and his own feelings toward a certain brunette beauty.

-----Meanwhile…-----

-----Ichigo POV-----

Maybe he'll hate me, I might have ruined all the… friendship I tried so hard to build, he'll never talk to me again. Even so, I had to let out tell him my feelings. I walked to my window and looked out, resting my head on my hands. I a sigh. I guess I'll skip dinner; I don't have much of an appetite anymore, anyway. I climbed into bed I was slowly taken over by sleep.

-----The next day-----

-----Kashino POV-----

I woke up after hearing my annoyingly loud alarm clock. I groggily got up from bed and performed my morning routines. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door to walk to the baking hall. I keep thinking about Amano! Why? Is this really what love is? I love her?

I walked in silence as I walked down the path to the entrance of the academy. I'll just try to figure it out today.

-----In class-----

-----Ichigo POV-----

"Today, we'll be making Canneles Bordelais. Canneles Bordelais are special little cakes that originated in the Bordeaux region of France. Its original french spelling is…" sensei droned, I tried my best to pay attention but soon I found myself directing all my attention to Kashino. He wouldn't even look at me. He didn't even say good morning. I think that a really messed up this time. I looked at him, his full attention on sensei. He looked so graceful, the way he stood, the way he walked, the way he did everything.

"Amano-san! I suspect that you were listening to me while staring at your peers." said sensei with a displeased look, crossing her arms. I blushed, embarrassed.

"G - Gomen!" I said looking down in shame. We went to retrieve the ingredients for the Canneles. Kashino and I both reached for the flour at the same time. Our hands lightly brushed against each other. He pulled away quickly as I picked up the bag. He really hates me now…

-----Kashino POV-----

Our hands touched! I was embarrassed for no apparent reason and blushed subtly, I hope no one noticed it. I quickly pulled back and moved away. Amano looked down for a second and picked up the bag to bring it to the food scale. I didn't mean to do that to her, I just… reflex, I guess. Maybe... I... I think I love her…

-----Break after lunch-----

-----Ichigo POV-----

I had just finished lunch, so I left the lunch room to see Kashino. I want to apologize for troubling him. He's been upset and moody all morning because of me, clearly he doesn't like me. This thought was paining my heart.

It ached as I raced over to the tree where he was.

"Kashino!" I called out to him with a slightly worried face. He turned around and looked at me. I bowed, not looking at him. "I want to apologize to you, for troubling you. You don't have to answer me anymore, just forget I said anything at all." I said waiting for him to forgive me.

"Rather than troublesome, it was…" he replied, only to be interrupted by his… girlfriend. "Makoto-kun! I need to talk to you! Let's go!" she said running over with a wide smile as she dragged him off. Just before that, she looked at me and smirked, I think.

There's a limit to how much heartbreak a person can take, I think I just reached mine, I couldn't bear it anymore, I ran the opposite way into the academy to make a certain call.

-----In the baking hall with Yui and Kashino-----

-----Kashino POV-----

We finally stopped in the baking hall. I was just about to tell her my feelings, when my sister's ex-friend, Yui interrupted and dragged me off. Ugh, why is she constantly annoying me?

"What do you want?" I asked ticked off that I nearly got to confess, only she dragged me out here. I was about to invite her to my cousin's party, too.

"You know that you are important to me, Makoto-kun. Except that Ichigo girl, you're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked, more like sneered with an indignant look. I looked back, as cold as ever. "I am, but I couldn't confess, you dragged me off." She changed her facial expression to a neutral one.

She turned all her attention to me. "You should just forget about her, she already got over you. She was probably just using you as a pastime anyway." She told me in a 'know it all' manner.

How dare she say that?! She doesn't even know her! My blood was boiling and in the end I couldn't control it anymore.

"That's not true; you don't know anything about her! She would never do that!" I shouted as I walked out of the baking hall, leaving her to yell things like: "Wait! Makoto-kun!" and "She doesn't like you anymore!" with a broken heart. I decided to ignore her and continued to walk back to class.

-----After school-----

-----Ichigo POV-----

I sat by the fountain, waiting for time to pass. Maybe I should just give up on him, all this is causing is heart break, and he needs to know about what's happening, too. I sighed in defeat. I have to tell him about the situation, anyway. I'll tell him sometime, and then I'll give up.

I closed my eyes, thinking. The wind played with my hair as the sun's warmth embraced me. I was at peace. "Oi, Amano!" said an all too familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him, Kashino. "Yes?" I asked him, curious as to why he is disturbing my moments of peace. He took two pieces of paper from his jacket pocket and handed one to me.

"Here, an invite for my cousin's party. It's invite only, so bring it on the day." He said with his poker face intact. I paused for a while and thought. Should I go? This'll make a dent in my give up on Kashino declaration. But then again I kind of want to go…

"Why not ask Andou-kun, or Hanabusa-kun? And don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked, trying to somehow get him to offer it to someone else. "They're busy, Andou has to work at the shop that day and Hanabusa has a part-time job tending the rose garden. I don't have a girlfriend, if you mean Mikimoto Yui; she's just the daughter of a company which supports my family's hospital." He told me, looking at me.

I let out a sigh, of relief and in defeat. So she's not his girlfriend, thank goodness! I caved in. "Sure, why not?" I finally, reluctantly said with a slight smile. He smiled the tiniest bit as I widened my eyes and stared. He waved, well, more like put up his hand and walked away.

The invite says this Saturday, and the situation comes up on Sunday. I'll tell him that day. I closed my eyes once more, feeling the light mist from the fountain brush against my skin. The light caressed my face as I fell into a state between dream and reality.

I stayed like this for, maybe 10 minutes. "Amano Ichigo! Get up, you look disgraceful!" shouted someone in front of me. I was startled and looked up. It was Kashino's 'girlfriend', Mikimoto-san, was it?

"Can I help you?" I asked with a friendly smile, ignoring the fact that she just insulted me. "Makoto invited _**you?**_ Give me the invite or I'll make sure you never come back to this school." She threatened me, trying to glare intensely.

She didn't make any sense to me. What did she mean? "If you want to go, just ask Kashino, I'm sure he'll-" I said not long before I was rudely interrupted. "I don't want to go, he would just get upset at me. I just want to make sure you don't go." She said with a slight smirk. Is this what she wanted? To ruin someone else's happiness? Did she do this constantly? I got angry at how spoiled she was.

Before I knew what was going on, there was a loud slapping noise, flesh meeting flesh. I soon realized that I had slapped her. "You hag! How dare you slap me?!" she exclaimed angrily while holding her hand on her face where she had been slapped. "Why would you do that? Why ruin someone else's happiness? The whole point in life is to make your own happiness while protecting others'. This is stupid! Here, have the invite!" I shouted filled with rage as I tossed the piece of paper to her. I ran off, upset. Upset that my last moments with him were ruined, upset that she had gained what she wanted and I was left with nothing, like always.

-----Saturday, Party Day-----

-----Kashino POV-----

I waited for her at the entrance of the party. When she finally arrived, she walked over; an apologetic smile graced her features. "I'm sorry, I lost the invitation." She said as she bowed. She was always so considerate of others. I love her, so much. Suddenly an idea sparked in my mind, given the situation. "It's okay, we'll go someplace else." I told her.

She raised her head and a wide, childish smile appeared on her face. "Thank you!" she said, still wearing the over-sized smile. She really is cute, isn't she? I can understand why Hanabusa likes her. I dragged her over to a bus stop and paid the fare. She looked at me, eyes overflowing with curiosity.

We finally arrived at our destination, the beach. The beach I used to come to when I was young. The same beach where all my sorrows were washed away with the water. We sat down on the warm sand.

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes. I chuckled a bit; I must be changing because of her. Back then, without her, I would've sweat dropped or scoffed, but now I'm chuckling.

"This is the beach I came to during my childhood. I used to release my feelings of sorrow. It feels as if they were taken by the wind." I told her, looking at the sunset.

She got up slowly, dusting sand off of herself, and stood in front of me. "I want to release some feelings, too. Kashino... I'm going to Paris." She said with a sad smile.

I was speechless, I couldn't talk at all. "I called my uncle and he said that I should live in my grandmother's old house with my aunt to do my studies." She walked to the edge of the water, her hair flowing in the wind. "This is where I want to make a declaration, proof of what is to happen." she continued, dipping her hands into the water. What is about to happen? What did she mean? She stood back up. "I will no longer love Kashino Makoto!" she shouted into the ocean, as tears slowly flowed down her face. I ran over to her and held her tightly, not wanting to waste a moment.

I didn't want her to leave me, I didn't want her to forget her feelings for me. I don't want to. "Is it already too late?" I asked her, holding her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes widened. "Maybe…" she answered me after some thought. I held her again.

"Please... no. Don't forget, I love you! I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay by my side, forever!" I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me.

"I have to go, though." She said, pain evident in her large, innocent eyes.

"Then wait for me, please! I know this is selfish, but please wait for me! And when we see each other again, I'll be the one confessing to you, I promise." I assured her in all sincerity.

"I'll wait." She replied.

I bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. I promise…

-----Ten years later-----

-----Normal POV-----

A young girl, about 3 years old, ran into a patisserie with a friend. "Daddy!" she called. A dashing blond patissier came out of the kitchen smiling and gave the little girl a quick hug.

"Yes, Namiko-chan?" he asked, amused by the cheerfulness of his daughter.

"This is my friend!" She beamed, gesturing to her companion. "Konnichiwa! Kashino-san! My name is Hirahara Miyabi" she greeted, then whispering to Namiko: "Sugoi! Your dad is really the famous Kashino Makoto-san!" "Konnichiwa! Miyabi-chan!" he replied with a smile, happy that his child had made friends.

Then, a brown-haired patissiere walked over. "Is this one of Namiko's friends? Konnichiwa!" she said with a wide and friendly smile.

"Konnichiwa!" Miyabi said beaming. "You're really the famous Amano Ichigo-san? You're amazing! My sister is a huge fan!" she gushed. Ichigo laughed.

"I don't know if I'm that famous, but yes, I am Amano Ichigo." She replied after she stopped giggling.

"Daddy, mommy! Can you make us a super delicious chocolate cake? Oh, and with big, red strawberries, too!" asked Namiko, very giddily. "Of course!" replied Kashino as he began to walk to the kitchen. "I'll start tempering, then." The two adults exchange smiles as they both got to work and Namiko and Miyabi sat down and watched in awe.

'Life really is unexpected, but maybe that's the beauty of it.' thought Ichigo, while watching her husband at his happiest. 'I wonder what the future has in store for us.'

Well, you never know…

-----Fin-----

* * *

Vikki: How was that? Let me know in the reviews. Ow, ow, massive headache… Let me know how it was! If you'll excuse me, I must now go sleep… *collapses on bed* *mumbles in sleep* I want at least 5 reviews… Please... I love you... Heechul... Ryeowook...


End file.
